


新版大魔神：成員交換服裝！

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [11]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2017年奇跡之夜因為好久沒玩大魔神了，所以就想玩一次，但是這次沒有鼓可以換，所以就改換衣服……
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 3





	新版大魔神：成員交換服裝！

時間：2017年奇跡之夜

演唱會的MC時段。

YOSHIKI先穿著TOSHI的服裝走出來，是銀色閃亮亮的短版外套、黑色大骷髏T恤和銀色亮片高筒滑板鞋。他走到麥克風架前，戴著半指手套的手學著TOSHI的手勢搭上麥克風，害羞又口齒不清地快速說了一句：「我是主唱TOSHI。」接著又忽然變回正常的低音說：「啊，TOSHI不會這樣說，TOSHI都怎麼說？TOSHI？TOSHI？還沒好嗎？」

於是他繼續說下去：「因為好久沒玩大魔神了，所以就想玩一次，但是這次沒有鼓可以換，所以就改換衣服⋯⋯TOSHI快一點啦⋯⋯對了，本來髮型也要換的，但是PATA說什麼都不願意⋯⋯」

接著TOSHI裸身穿著YOSHIKI的白色背心和長版白外套走了出來，胸前露出的肌膚可說是復活以來最多。但膝下靴對他來說似乎太長了，每走兩步就卡一步。

「腰帶好緊，你平常這樣穿不痛嗎？」YOSHIKI一面走向TOSHI，一面低頭調著方形鉚釘皮帶說。

TOSHI身子前傾看了一下，拿起麥克風說：「你繫太高了。」

「什麼什麼？」YOSHIKI沒聽清楚於是把耳朵湊上去，但一湊湊得太近，頭髮蓋了TOSHI一臉。

「我說你繫太高了。」TOSHI放慢速度說，然後把吃到的一根茶色髮絲從嘴巴裡拉出來。

「嗯？繫錯了啊？」

「大概要在這裡。」TOSHI先是伸手比了一個高度，接著看YOSHIKI硬把腰帶往下扯，又扯不下去，乾脆把麥克風交給YOSHIKI，自己彎下腰幫他調，可是因為戴著YOSHIKI的黑色頸圈沒辦法低頭，於只好蹲下來。但他一個沒蹲好，身子往旁邊歪去，最後緊急抱住YOSHIKI的大腿才沒倒下去。

他忽然很慶幸YOSHIKI挑的這件褲子沒有鉚釘。

「你你你在亂摸什麼啦！」YOSHIKI說。

「不小心絆了一下⋯⋯」TOSHI低頭笑道。

「絕對是故意的吧？地上明明什麼也沒有⋯⋯」

「不是，這靴子，太大了⋯⋯」

TOSHI重新穩住身子，就這樣在台上解開了YOSHIKI的腰帶重新繫，看得台下尖叫聲連連。

好不容易調整好了，YOSHIKI拿著自己和TOSHI的兩支麥克風來說話，產生了奇怪的回音：「啊啊，要要這這樣樣啊啊？」

TOSHI笑著把麥克風搶回去。

「那個，TOSHI的鞋子好舒服喔，摸起來也很舒服。」

「嗯，我知道喔。」

「不想脫下來了，乾脆送給我吧！」

「誒？等一下還要穿著唱歌⋯⋯」

「那等演唱會結束。」

「嗯？那我⋯⋯光腳回家？」TOSHI輕聲問。

YOSHIKI一臉不好意思地笑，「那明天，明天、明天好了。」

「好唷。」TOSHI回答，接著故意對麥克風嘆了口鼻息，但還是用輕快的語調繼續說：「只要是YOSHKI想要的，什麼都會給喔。」

「為什麼一副很委屈的樣子⋯⋯」

「有嗎？」TOSHI露出虎牙裝傻，「話說回來，給你了你會穿嗎？」

「果然不太適合吧？我的風格，啊，像今天這種場合就會穿啊，我們可以多玩幾次大魔神，第二彈、第三彈！」

「為了鞋子？」

YOSHIKI笑著點頭，「為了鞋子。」

「不需要做到這種地步吧？」

「說的也是呢。」

「嗯。」

「進下一首歌吧？」

「誒？穿這樣？等一下，其他團員還沒登場呢！」

「說起來，你在後面搞那麼久幹嘛？」YOSHIKI一邊說，一邊繞了TOSHI一圈，把他身上的長版外套剝下來。

「因為看到PATA換上HEATH那件半透明的上衣，實在太好笑了，就耽擱了一下⋯⋯」TOSHI邊說邊配合著把麥克風換手讓YOSHIKI脫袖子，整件都被脫掉了才問：「怎麼忽然脫起我的衣服？」

「我的標準裝扮，應該是上半身不穿才對吧？」YOSHIKI說著把外套遞給工作人員。

「哦？那背心也要脫嗎？」TOSHI問，然後轉過身來正面對著YOSHIKI。

YOSHIKI解了兩顆忽然放棄，「為什麼要我解啊！你自己解啦！」

「我來站到鼓上面去解⋯⋯」說著TOSHI轉身，「啊，沒有鼓，那我站鋼琴上面。」

「等一下，不行不行⋯⋯」YOSHIKI一面從背部拉住TOSHI，但TOSHI走得太快，結果背心就被YOSHIKI一把扯下來了。

「好久沒看到TOSHI裸體了⋯⋯」

「嗯？不是昨晚才看了嗎？」TOSHI意味不明地發言。

「我是說舞台上、舞台上。」YOSHIKI說，然後又覺得哪裡怪怪的於是補上一句，「⋯⋯不是說後台。」

TOSHI意味不明地笑。

YOSHIKI又繞了TOSHI一圈，仔細端詳TOSHI的身體，「吶，TOSHI、TOSHI，這個傷痕是什麼？」

「傷痕？」TOSHI說著轉過頭往YOSHIKI指的地方看，看著看著就像追著尾巴的小狗原地轉了一圈，接著自我調侃道：「啊，因為是自己的背所以看不到呢！」

YOSHIKI被他逗得笑彎了腰，「啊，要鏡子、鏡子，誒！對了，SUGIZO不是有？啊，在這裡⋯⋯」說著便擅自把SUGIZO放在台上調整頭髮用的小鏡子拿了過來，在TOSHI身旁比角度要他看。

「這麼小，實在是看不到啊⋯⋯」TOSHI也隨著YOSHIKI擺鏡子而把身體彎到配合的角度。

「我昨天晚上也沒看到，剛才在舞台燈光下忽然變得很清楚，你看、你看，就是這個⋯⋯是什麼？洗腦星留下來的？」

「洗腦星⋯⋯」TOSHI笑，「多少年了，都嘛癒合了。」

「所以是昨晚到今天之間才受傷的？」

「如果昨天晚上沒有，今天才出現，那只有一種可能不是嗎？」TOSHI露出虎牙壞笑。

「是什麼？」

「YOSHIKI弄的。」TOSHI指向YOSHIKI。

YOSHIKI忽然害羞地別開臉笑了起來，「在說什麼啦！」

TOSHI故作正經地轉向觀眾，「沒有在講奇怪東西喔！昨天晚上『彩排』的時候⋯⋯」

（全文完）


End file.
